


No Homo

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miyaji, Creampie, Everyone's gay, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Hotelworker Miyaji, Inverted Nipples, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Bonding, Skater Hayama, Top Hayama, Typical Miyaji Punches, just like in real life, unnecessary drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking dumbass," he mutters and watches more white puffs leave his mouth. "Being so goddamn happy about dating another guy."</p><p>He's telling himself that it's not natural, that Midorima is a dumbass and that it's wrong, but the truth is different - he's just jealous.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3918904">Second Chances</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH, it's finally finished!! ;AAAA;  
> After writing my MidoKise fic, I just wanted to write this one. I really adore this ship and it just deserves much more love.  
> My writing is actually not the best here, but fuck that, I sat too long on this one, so sorry about that!
> 
> Ofc both works can be read separately, but they're playing in the same AU, so I just thought, why not link it?  
> Anyways, have fun reading, and I'd be happy about comments and kudos! ;u;

"I'm so proud of you, Shin-chan!" Takao chimes cheerfully, clapping his tall friend on the back and earning himself a scowl.

Ootsubo, Kimura and Miyaji sit down at their table, bringing a jug of beer for each of them.

"Why the hell are you proud of him?" Miyaji asks and takes a sip of his drink.

The five of them are sitting in a bar. It's become a tradition to meet up once a month as the old 'Shuutoku team' and exchange stories of their daily life.

They call it 'tradition', but really, it's just Takao calling each of them up and force them to come to the closest bar in town.

"Shin-chan got himself a boyfriend!" Takao claims loudly as if he was the one in a relationship, and makes Midorima blush into his beer jug.

Miyaji swallows up and tries not to cover everyone in his drink and saliva as he coughs his soul out.

"Ew." His face scrunches up in disgust. "Leave me alone with your gross homo stories."

Midorima frowns and puts his glass down, regarding his senior with a look. "It's not gross, Miyaji-san."

Midorima doesn't care if he is being insulted, simply because other people's opinion don't interest him. But if someone talks badly about Kise, well, that again is another matter.

"Homos are gross, Midorima, that's not natural," Miyaji says with the beer in his hand, pointing with one finger at him as if making his point.

The other three exchange a few heated looks, noticing the tense atmosphere above their heads and quickly decide to do something about it before it escalates into a fight.

Kimura harrumphs. "So, who is it, Midorima?" he asks, ignoring his best friend's snarl.

Miyaji sits back with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest except the times he reaches for his beer to drink from it.

"I--it's Kise," Midorima stutters, pushing up his glasses in embarrassment.

Kimura's and Ootsubo's eyes widen and they grip the edge of their table for support.

" _The_ Kise Ryouta!?" they call out in surprise, their voices weirdly enough in unison for what they earn themselves a few unwelcoming stares.

"Yeah, _the_ Kise Ryouta! Copycat-Kise! Kaijou-Kise!" Takao chirps in as if he was the one being asked.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima says and turns his head away, taking a sip of his beer.

The others take that as their cue not to ask further information how that even happened or where they met, and instead concentrate on other questions and topics, on stories about their private life and work.

No one comments on the fact that Miyaji stays mostly silent after that and instead empties jug after jug.

Only Kimura regards his best friend now and then with a worrying look.

 

"See you next month!" Takao shouts and waves his former teammates goodbye.

They all split up into pairs and walk in other directions of the town; Midorima and Takao, Ootsubo and Kimura, Miyaji alone.

He doesn't reply, instead waves silently and can literally feel the eyes of his friends pierce through his back as he walks off into the distance.

With hands in his pockets, he strolls through the streets, his breath already forming puffs in the air.

It's gotten uncharacteristically colder over the past weeks, quite unusual for the May.

He covers his neck by pulling up his shoulders, his head faced towards the sky.

The stars are shining bright but somehow feel so out of place, Miyaji thinks and sets his eyes back onto the road in front of him.

"Fucking dumbass," he mutters and watches more white puffs leave his mouth. "Being so goddamn happy about dating another guy."

He's telling himself that it's not natural, that Midorima is a dumbass and that it's wrong, but the truth is different - he's just jealous.

Miyaji stops in his steps as he hears laughter in front of him.

He raises his head and is met with a huge, illuminated skateboard park, and he squints his eyes as he looks right into a light.

Even at this hour, there are many skaters around, riding a few ramps and chatting on the sides. It's lively with a cheerful and relaxed atmosphere, women and men of all age all around.

Miyaji laughs to himself.

Even though his apartment is at the other side of this part of town, he always somehow manages to end up here.

Not Midorima's the dumbass, he is.

"Miyaji-san!" a voice calls him from the midst of the park, and he lifts his eyes to be met with bright orange and a wide smile, teeth so sharp they could kill an animal if they wanted to, but never would because this person has too big of a heart.

"Hayama..." Miyaji grunts out and eyes the man in front of him thoroughly.

Sometimes he forgets that Hayama Kotarou is only one year younger than him. With his Beanie, shorts and skateboard he looks like an actual teenager and could definitely go through with it without anyone noticing.

"It's so nice of you to come and see me!" Hayama chimes and stops in front of Miyaji, around ten centimeters smaller than him, his wide smile never leaving his features.

Miyaji clicks his tongue. "I just passed here by chance."

He's lying right through his teeth, and even sure that Hayama knows it as well, yet the orange-haired brushes it off with a laugh and keeps the conversation moving like he always does. He's too good at it, Miyaji thinks, and too used to it.

Miyaji feels something throb inside him.

"Where did you come from, Miyaji-san?" he asks, skateboard clamped under his arm.

If the brunette leans in close enough, he can smell Hayama's after shave, so sweet and pleasant that Miyaji's sure he bought in the children's section.

"Just came from the bar with Kimura and the others."

"Oh, your monthly meeting? It's already time again?" Hayama asks and laughs, showing off those sharp canines of his.

Miyaji sighs. "Yeah, I was forced to."

It's then that he remembers again the conversation with Midorima, and he wants to talk about it, but Hayama is literally the worst choice ever because he's the cause of all his problems, and you can't possibly talk with your problem about your problems. But he thinks, he gives it a try after all. If something should go wrong, he just pushes the fault onto the alcohol in his blood.

"Say, Hayama--"

"Hayama! You coming?" someone from the skateboard ramps shouts over to them, and Miyaji immediately forces his mouth shut. Speak of worst timing ever.

Hayama turns around and waves his arm to the people calling him. "Yeah, just give me a second!"

He faces Miyaji again with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you were saying, Miyaji-san?"

The brunette turns away. "Nah, never mind, I'm leaving."

This was a sign, he tells himself. A sign that shows him he should never talk about this, about his feelings and what there is between him and Hayama, because it's wrong and unnatural, and he rather died than getting dumped by someone shorter and younger than him.

Hayama's face falls. "No, wait, let me accompany you home!"

Miyaji clicks his tongue and then then turns his back to the boy. "What am I, a girl?"

"But you--"

"I came here by chance, I already told you," Miyaji says and then starts to walk off, his legs uncharacteristically shaky. "Bye."

He doesn't turn around to face Hayama a last time. He's sure he then would see that familiar expression of his, somehow full of sorrow but understanding, and that pisses Miyaji off a lot.

That night when he arrives at his apartment, he slumps down on the bed without changing clothes, and dreams of endless gray skies and beautiful, green eyes.

 

"Then the Golden Suite, it is?"

Murmur on the other side of the line. Miyaji nods.

"And for how many?"

More murmur, and then he's scribbling something down. He nods again.

"Understood, then we will see you in there weeks, Sir. Have a nice day." And with that, he hangs up the phone.

The work at the biggest hotel in Tokyo that usually gives him a feeling of satisfaction is now only exhausting.

Miyaji chose that kind of job, because he doesn't entirely hate working with other people that aren't completely incompetent. And he's quietly hoping to meet Miyumiyu one day.

If he's working in the biggest hotel Tokyo's, then she will definitely choose this one, right?

But right now Miyaji is not in the mood to shout at idiotic colleagues or actually enjoy work.

His mind is still stuck at the day before, sees Hayama still right in front of him with his ridiculous clothes and bright smile.

But now that he's sober, he's glad that he didn't say anything yesterday. That would have definitely escalated.

"Miyaji-san," a co-worker of him says, throwing Miyaji out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your shift is over."

The brunette looks up to the clock his co-worker is pointing at, and realises, it is already past eight.

With a sigh, he bids goodbye to his co-worker, and then walks into the locker room's to change his clothes.

He always has to look really elegant and noble while working - wearing a black tie and a clean, white shirt - so his street clothes seem only shabby compared to that.

But he really likes wearing jeans and a simple shirt with hoodie. They give off the best feeling of comfort.

As Miyaji walks out of the hotel, waving to some of his colleagues, he fishes out his phone out of his pocket.

One missed call, four unread messages.

Miyaji grunts, checking his phone.

The one missed call is from Hayama, two of the message as well. The other two are from Kimura and his little brother.

_**Hayama** _  
_Miyaji-san, you there? Oh, right, you're at work ( の •̀ ∀-)و  
Anyways, I'll probably be asleep by the time you're reading this, so are you free this Saturday? ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ_

Miyaji tries not to smile at those childish emojis and instead frowns.

_**Kimura** _  
_Hey, Miyaji. Want to go drinking again this weekend? I mean, only the two of us. We could talk or something. :-)_

Miyaji rolls his eyes. It's obvious that Kimura noticed him being in a bad mood last weekend. He's clearly worrying too much.

_**Brother** _  
_oi kiyo can i come over this weekend or_

And this message from his younger brother Yuuya only means one thing: he fucked something up and has now beef with their parents.

He decides to reply to the messages while making his way home.

A 'yeah, sure' to Hayama; a 'sorry, my brother's coming over this weekend' to Kimura, simply because he doesn't want to talk about his problems at all; and a 'what did u do this time' to his brother, rolling his eyes when he gets an immediate reply with the content 'nothing, can't I just want to see my big bro without fucking smthng up'.

Miyaji's still a bit unsure about the whole Hayama-thing, but he'd still like to see him, so there's no way around it.

After all, he already knows he's gonna screw things up.

 

"So, to what do I owe the honour of your visit, dumbass?" Miyaji asks as he opens the door and lets his brother inside, a backpack under his arm which only indicates he's gonna stay here for a little while.

Yuuya with his short, brown hair and a piercing to his right ear grunts. "Mum and Dad are just making a fuss over nothing," he says and lets his bag fall to the floor.

Just like his mother taught him, he sets his shoes neatly on the floor and then walks into the kitchen, taking a seat.

"And what's that 'nothing'?" Miyaji asks and leans against the door frame, hands in his baggy pants.

"Just a few tests with bad marks."

Miyaji walks over and hits his brother hard on the head, enough that it will hurt for a while.

"Ouch!"

"Fucking idiot, take your studies serious or you gonna end up on the streets."

"Fuck, what's gotten you in that sore mood, Nii-san?" Yuuya asks and rubs his head, hissing because it _fucking_ hurts.

"Nothing, shut up." He takes a glass and fills it with his brother's favourite soda, then pushes it over the table to him.

There aren't many people who can read him like an open book (he already hates the fact that there are some who can), so he's not really surprised that his brother immediately caught on. "I'll be gone tomorrow evening."

Yuuya takes a sip, and then looks offensively at the older male, as if he just got insulted. "And what about me? Don't you want to spend time with your little brother?"

"Judging by your backpack you're gonna stay here for a while, so don't worry, I'm not gonna miss out on anything."

Yuuya simply grunts and then empties his glass.

"Did you at least tell Mum?" Miyaji asks and accepts the empty glass being handed to him.

Yuuya fidgets with the hem of his shirt. He coughs once. "I left a note," and one can already hear the guilt flowing out of his words.

Miyaji makes a disgusted noise, putting the glass into the sink. "You goddamn--"

And as if on cue, his telephone rings, none other than his mother calling.

Before the brunette takes the call, he points at his brother who's avoiding eye contact. "You owe me one."

He answers. "Hey, Mum."

There was murmuring on the other line, but Yuuya can clearly hear the upset voice of his mother, and winces.

"Yeah, he's here," Miyaji says and looks pointy at his brother.

"Yeah, I know what he did. He already told me." A pause, his mother is talking, before he says, "Alright, hold on."

The older male walks over to his brother and strikes him over the head a second time.

"Ow, fuck!" Yuuya curses and then turns to his brother, directing a confused and angry face at him.

Miyaji puts the phone on his shoulder. "That was from Mum."

No one would think that the brother have gotten their aggressive behavior from their mother, but clearly, she's the one who takes uncompromising actions if she has to.

Taking the receiver back to his ear, he keeps talking. "Yeah, don't worry, he can stay here."

He nods a few times. "He will study, Mum, I promise. Or else I make him."

He exchanges another look with his brother, and if Yuuya didn't know, he knows now; visiting his brother was probably the worst choice possible.

"So what marks did he exactly get?" Miyaji asks, and the younger male can feel his blood turn cold.

Miyaji's eyes widen. "He what!?" A pause. "Wait, hold on."

He reaches back and hits his brother again, this time putting even more force into it.

"Ow-- what the fuck!? Again!?"

Miyaji presses his phone against his shoulder again. "That one was from me."

Indeed, the worst choice.

 

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Miyaji asks as they're sitting on his couch, his brother already curiously zipping through channel after channel.

His apartment isn't necessarily something you'd call big with his two too-small living rooms, but he has everything that is needed to live carefree.

Yuuya shrugs. "How about ordering pizza?"

"Sure, whatever," the older says and then reaches for his phone, simply prefers ordering his food online instead over the phone where most likely a foreigner would answer and not understand half of what he'd say.

"So, what's with you?" Yuuya asks as he watches his brother entering their order, already knowing which one his little brother likes the best, and then sends.

"Huh?"

"That you're in a sore mood, I mean," Yuuya says, and in exactly that moment Miyaji receives Hayama's reply to the message he sent the day before.

He refuses to admit that his heart might have skipped a beat. Instead of answering his brother's question, Miyaji goes ahead and reads Hayama's reply.

**_Hayama_ **  
_Arw, really? That's amazing ( • ̀ω•́ )✧_  
_Then tomorrow around eight at my place, okay?（●＾д＾●）_

At his place? Spending time at Hayama's place all alone is maybe not a good idea, especially with his current dilemma.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Miyaji asks after finishing grinning creepily at his phone.

Yuuya gives him a look. "You're acting really weird, Nii-san."

"Shut up."

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, Yuuya still checking every channel before settling on a show both Miyaji and him like.

After a while even the pizza man shows up at their door, and with Miyaji getting a couple of beer bottles out of his fridge, they start getting more relaxed around one another and talk about their lives.

"Greetings from Ootsubo and the rest," Miyaji says as he somehow tries to get rid of the cheese string connecting his lips and the pizza piece in his hands.

Yuuya groaned. "You had your Shuutoku meeting again? Invite me in, dammit. I was part of the team as well."

"You only became a regular after we third-years were gone, now shut up."

They both grab simultaneously for their beer and take a great sip.

Yuuya sighs. "Urg, you shut up."

"Anything happened recently?" Miyaji asks and pretends he didn't hear his brother insulting him just now because he's too lazy to reach over and smack him.

Yuuya hums, eventually shaking his head. "No, nothing-- oh, right, my best friend outed himself as gay."

Miyaji, who was about to take another sip of his beer, swallows up and coughs vehemently, trying not to choke on his drink. "Wh--what!?"

His little brother nods. "Yeah, he told me he was in love with a Senpai of ours."

"And what about you?" Miyaji asks incredulous, his eyes wide and brows high.

"I'm straight." Yuuya starts to squeeze invisible air-boobs as if making his point.

"No--" Miyaji shakes his head. "I mean are you fine with that?"

The younger male grabs for another piece of pizza and then frowns at his brother. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Miyaji can't believe his brother finds this kind of thing more tolerable than himself. Usually it's the other way around.

"Because it's wrong?" he asks and sits up straight. "It's not natural, that's why."

His brother looks at him as if he just saw a ghost, and something churns inside Miyaji's belly because that's exactly the same look Hayama always gives him whenever he lies.

"Wow," Yuuya slowly says. "I never thought you'd think like that." He puts his pizza down again out of shock.

"Wh--what's so surprising?"

"Well, you..." Yuuya licks his lips. "You're really rough and aggressive, and too direct without looking out for other people's feelings, but... underneath that you're always the most understanding and caring one. Throughout my whole life I've been only supported by you," he says and then looks back to his brother. "So it's kinda hurting that you feel like that about homosexuals."

Miyaji looks at him in disbelief, and the next sentence hits him like an arrow in the chest.

"Well, I guess you're not the perfect big brother I always thought you were after all."

He feels like dying.

 

After the talk with his brother, both pretend like nothing happened and treat each other like usual.

In the end, Miyaji decides to visit Hayama after all. Simply because he's feeling like shit right now and Hayama always manages to cheer him up somehow with his goofy character.

"Miyaji-san!" Hayama chirps as he throws the door open, a big, dorky smile plastered on his face.

The brunette tries to keep himself from smiling as well, and instead says, "Stop grinning like an idiot and get me a beer."

"On it!"

They walk inside and while Hayama gets Miyaji his drink, the latter pulls off his shoes and then looks around, noticing it to be rather quiet except from the TV running in Hayama's room.

"Where's your roommate?" Miyaji asks as he walks into the kitchen to join the younger male.

"Oh, Reo-nee?" Hayama chirps as he rummages through the kitchen and pulls out a six-pack of Miyaji's favourite beer. "He's out with a few friends, probably even staying the night out."

Miyaji nods absent-minded, realising what the orange-haired just said.

Reo is out, the two of them are alone - alone in Hayama's room.

He's not sure if that's a good thing, especially with the talk he had yesterday with his little brother. He's still feeling guilty about it.

But instead of leaving, he walks into Hayama's room and plops down onto the floor, his back leaned against the bed.

He sees Hayama's skateboard sitting in the corner, full of scratches and dirt. Unsurprising, Miyaji thinks, after all Hayama loves skating beside his job at the kindergarten the most.

And now that he thinks of it, he's never seen the younger male wearing that pink apron he's always wearing at work.

He wishes he did.

"So," Hayama says and walks in, one hand holding the six-pack, the other a bowl of chips. "What do you want to watch, Miyaji-san?"

"You invited me, you should've thought of that yourself, dumbass."

The orange-haired laughs. "Kay, hold on."

He rummages through his cupboard full of DVDs and Blu-rays.

Miyaji has to correct himself. Beside skating and his job as a kindergarten teacher, Hayama also loves to watch and collect movies.

He's literally crazy for it, that's why he always has one for every occasion, and Miyaji is pretty sure he hasn't even seen half of them.

"How about this one?" Hayama asks and holds up the Shingeki no Kyoujin movie up, the live action one.

Miyaji frowns. "Is it any good?"

"Well, it's nothing compared to the manga or anime, but yeah, it's enjoyable," Hayama says and shrugs.

"Fine, put it in."

The younger male pulls the disk out into the player, waiting for it to turn on.

Miyaji's glad they're watching something that's full of blood and gore and not some chick-flick that could turn Hayama into a sobbing mess.

Because even then Miyaji would think of him as endearing, and that would only add to his problem - and that's the last thing he wants.

So they start watching and the movie fulfills exactly Miyaji's expectations; gore, blood, tons of screaming, and killing off titans almost every minute.

There's literally no time to cry, and Miyaji is just thankful.

Still, his body is somehow burning, because he imagines Hayama scooting closer with every half hour until they're sitting practically glued to each other, their knees touching.

He doesn't say anything or get away, because he's sure that's just him being paranoid.

The talk with his brother is still haunting him, yet he's sitting in Hayama's room without anyone else in the apartment. God knows what can happen at this point, and Miyaji's not sure if he wants something to happen or not. His mind is too mushy to judge.

As the movie ends and the credits roll in, Hayama stretches audibly, even pushing Miyaji a bit with it.

"Watch out, dumbass," he curses and shoves the boy away, and he could punch himself because he likes that little jiggle that escapes Hayama's lips too much, doesn't mind as he crawls over to take the DVD out and literally presents him his ass like on a silver platter.

It's small and cute and looks even nice in those loose baggy pants.

"Miyaji-san, how about another--" Hayama stops as his eyes meet Miyaji's, and the brunette could kick himself because _he just got caught staring at another guy's ass._

"W-what?" Miyaji asks nervous, trying to overplay the awkwardness of the room. His cheeks are feeling too hot as Hayama keeps staring at him without saying anything, and he has to look away under that strong gaze.

The orange-haired harrumphs, and then asks again. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Miyaji pretends not to notice the way his pupils widen, the green of his iris now almost gone. But he can feel it, how they're filled with want, and that it's getting hotter in the room.

He pretends not to notice though. "Yeah sure, anything's fine."

Hayama silently pushes in another random movie into the player, and then sits back, now clearly much closer than before.

"Miyaji-san," he breathes, and the brunette can only turn his head in time before Hayama presses their lips together, and he has to control every fiber in his body not to moan like a teenager.

Hayama sits up, trapping the older male between his arms and gives him no choice but to open his mouth, lets Hayama thrust his tongue aside and just explore.

Miyaji's hands are helplessly clinging to the boy's shirt, his body too weak to resist somehow. And with the way Hayama is kissing him, _licking_ him, he's not sure if he even wants to.

He can feel Hayama's sharp canines on his lips, feels how they bore into him before his tongue glides along that exact same spot like an apology.

Only when Hayama moves his hand down to cup his crotch does Miyaji react, the strength in his body suddenly coming back, and he pushes Hayama away roughly, their lips parting with a loud smacking sound.

Both their breaths are raged, and Miyaji furiously rubs his lips with the back of his hand, as if it helped getting rid of Hayama's taste that is so sweet it makes him dizzy.

"What the hell was that!?" the older male shouts, his face beet red. He's not even sure anymore from what.

"What?" Hayama asks nonchalantly, seemingly not surprised at all about Miyaji's reaction. "We kissed."

"You asshole, who told you to do that!? Why would you kiss me? Another guy?"

The orange-haired looks like he doesn't understand the question given him, and stares genuinely clueless at Miyaji. "I kissed you because I liked you, wasn't that obvious?"

The brunette splutters, and he hates himself because for a second he's happy that Hayama confessed to him, as if he's been waiting for it since the day they played each other on the court. But his pride takes the better of him and he can't control the words leaving his mouth anymore.

" _Like_ me? What the hell, are you a homo or something? A man doesn't like another man, that's not normal, not normal at all. No, it's fucking gross!"

Miyaji only grasps seconds later what exactly left his mouth. His head rushes up to meet Hayama's eyes, and he tries to somehow save himself. "Hayama, I--"

"I think you should leave now, Miyaji-san," Hayama says without looking at him.

Miyaji thinks he hears the world shatter around him.

 

Yuuya awakes to the sound of someone trying desperately to push keys into the keyhole of the front door, and somehow immediately knows it's his big brother being dead-drunk.

He slowly stands up and walks out of his room, hearing Miyaji curse in a slurring voice on the other side of the door. But instead of actually opening it, he leans against the wall and listens amused to his brother's struggles.

"Freagin' door, try'na duck with me." Miyaji giggles uncharacteristically. "Pfft, mean fuck."

He tries to push the keys into the keyhole again, and misses. "Stubid doa!"

After snickering to himself for a few minutes, Yuuya finally has mercy and grasps for the knob, pulling the door open.

"Good evening, big brother, had fun tonight?" he asks amused and watches Miyaji squint because of the apartment's light, genuine confusion washing over his face as he sees his little brother stand in front of him.

In the end, Miyaji frowns. "Fun night my ass," he curses and pushes himself through the door past his brother.

He tries to take off his shoes, slip them off with the opposite foot, but as he fails after the third try, Miyaji simply groans and staggers into the living room, throwing himself onto the couch face first.

He breathes in the scent of the couch and then sighs content.

It's four in the morning and he took way too long to get back home, somehow managing to walk from one to the next bar. He even got kicked out of one.

"What happened?" Yuuya asks and sits onto the floor right beside the couch, leans back to bump heads with his brother.

For that, he only gets a groan in return.

"I fugged up..." Miyaji snarls and somehow manages to sit up so he can properly face his brother - or rather, the back of his head.

"Hayama hates me..." His voice is calm, nothing compared to his usual brute and harsh self.

Just how alcohol makes some people more aggressive, it makes Miyaji calmer.

"Hayama who?" Yuuya asks in confusion and eventually turns his head to meet his drunken brother's gaze.

"Hayama," the older says and gestures with his hand. " _Ha-ya-ma!_ "

He thinks it's more understandable if he says Hayama's name in syllables instead of actually explaining _who_ he is.

Yuuya, too tired to start an argument with his brother, simply plays along.

"Oh, _that_ Hayama!" he says and secretly rolls his eyes. "So, what did you do?"

There's a long pause between them in which Yuuya starts to think that his brother has already fallen asleep, his eyes completely closed. But in the end, Miyaji opens his mouth after all.

"I think I'm gay," he eventually says. After years of denial and pretense, he finally is outing himself.

Maybe it's just the alcohol giving him finally the courage to do so, but he's glad he said it. It feels like a big, heavy burden has fallen off his shoulders and he can breathe calmly again.

But nevertheless, he's still scared what his brother's response will be. Even if he does accept his best friend, it's always different with family. But the reply he gets in return is one he never would have dreamed of.

"Yeah, I know," Yuuya simply says with a nod of his head, not in the slightest surprised.

Miyaji jerks up and eyes his brother in shock. "What!? Even I didn't know that until now!"

Yuuya shrugs. "We all know."

" _We_!?"

"You know," the younger male says and shrugs again. "Me, Mum, Dad."

Miyaji's sure, his eyeballs are about to pop out the way his eyes are forced open.

It even goes as far as hurt him, because no drunk person has their eyes normally that wide open.

"What are you talking about!?" he shouts and sits up straight, almost knocking his brother with his knees over.

"Well, we thought it was weird that you weren't interested in girls at all apart from your MayuMayu."

" _MiyuMiyu_!" Miyaji barks in between, but Yuuya ignores him and keeps going.

"So we thought you were just like those Otakus."

"That's fucking gross!"

Yuuya ignores him again. "But sometimes you looked weirdly at other boys, for example that from our neighborhood. So we just put two and two together."

Miyaji leans back, his rear hitting the couch, and he lolls his head back. "So you always knew... b-but what about Mom and Dad?"

Yuuya turns around. "You mean if they mind?"

Miyaji nods slowly.

"Pfft, as if. They still love you, dumbass."

The older one lifts his arms and covers his eyes. He definitely won't cry, he tells himself, but this is so unfair. All these years he's been afraid of getting rejected by his parents, by his brother, and they're completely fine with it.

What has he been acting like that the whole time for?

He thinks of Hayama then, and-- "Fuck, I fucked up."

The realization dawns upon him that Hayama know officially hates him. This is not the pretended sulking anymore Miyaji's used to. It's actually over.

"I assume Hayama's the guy you like and you made him hate you?" Yuuya asks, and sometimes Miyaji hates that they're so close, that his little brother can read him like an open book.

But instead of getting upset and biting back a snarky reply, Miyaji sighs. "What do I do now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Yuuya asks and eventually stands up. "You go and apologize, and then you take him out on a date."

Miyaji sighs. He wishes it will be that easy.

 

A week later and a kick in the ass from his brother, Miyaji's standing once again in front of the skating park, convinced that he will find Hayama here.

And really, he doesn't have to search long before he hears Hayama's cheerful laugh echo through the place.

Nevertheless, Miyaji still doesn't have the balls to call out to him, that's why he's thankful that one of Hayama's friends spots him and tells the orange-haired boy, who follows his friend's arm pointing at Miyaji.

His face makes a strange change from a smile to a frown, and Miyaji's mood drops from hundred to zero.

The confidence he's built over the walk from his apartment to the skating park has now completely faded away, and he's standing there as Hayama walks towards him while he's sure his balls are growing back into his body.

Hayama then stops right in front of him, just like a week ago the skateboard clamped under his arm.

"Miyaji-san," he simply states and then turns quiet, keeping his mouth shut and Miyaji already misses that toothy grin he's so used to.

He takes a deep breath. "I..."

And at that, he bites on his tongue, because he doesn't even know what he's about to say without fucking this up even more.

That's why he keeps quiet, and instead stares at Hayama and hopes that his thoughts somehow reach him.

Hayama raises his eyebrows, waiting patiently for the brunette to say something, but when he's sure that indeed nothing comes out, he takes the task upon himself.

"I'm just randomly guessing, but I assume you're here to apologize, Miyaji-san?"

Miyaji quietly nods.

"That you're feeling sorry for the things you said to me?"

Miyaji nods again.

"That you want to take me out on a date as an apology?"

With a harsh breath through his nostrils, he nods again.

"And that you love me the most and want to have my babies?"

"Don't overdo it, dumbass."

And then it's back, that toothy smile Miyaji loves so much, and as he feels his lips forming a smile as well, he looks away shyly.

"I accept your apology," Hayama says and raises a finger. "But only under one condition."

Miyaji lifts his head again and eyes him in suspicion. "What is it?"

"Kiss me right here."

Miyaji splutters at that, incoherent words leaving his mouth. "You-- there are people watching!"

Hayama only shrugs. "I don't care, and they're cool with it too," he says and turns around shortly, letting his eyes wander over the place. "So?"

Miyaji sighs. He could just punch Hayama and leave, but somehow he doesn't. Instead he takes a step forward and cups Hayama's cheeks.

"Only one kiss, asshole," he says and finally pushes their lips together, and he can clearly feel Hayama smile into it, feel his arms wind around his hips and push him closer.

His lips are in between Hayama's, and he somehow really likes that the boy is shorter than him, that he can easily reach up and stroke Hayama's orange hair and let it glide through his fingers.

Miyaji said one kiss, but he doesn't mind when he pulls away and Hayama follows his lips until they're connected again, pushes them apart and thrusts his tongue inside.

No. Miyaji doesn't mind one bit.

 

**EXTRA**

The next Saturday evening, they visit a nice restaurant at Miyaji's expense, and after that decide to walk home instead of taking a cab. They're both not the most sober anymore, so driving by themselves is out of the question.

Yuuya went already home at the end of last weekend, their mother threatening him to burn all his video games if he didn't come back this instant.

So Miyaji's not surprised to see no lights shining through his apartment.

"You really didn't need to accompany me home," he says as they stop right at his front door.

Hayama grins. "I've always wanted to."

Only Hayama could say such cheesy things without turning bright red. Sometimes Miyaji wonders how exactly he does that, because especially at his next words he has to blush.

"D-do you want to come inside?" he asks and feels his heart slip into his shoes as Hayama shakes his head.

"I don't think so," he says and then steps forward to cup Miyaji's face with his hands, leaning in and kissing him.

This is what Miyaji's had to wait for years because he was scared, and now he can't get enough of it.

He pushes himself closer to Hayama, cupping his face as well and tilting his head so they can feel each other's tongue.

He hears Hayama moan, feels it vibrating in his mouth, and he decides he really likes that, likes having Hayama's scent in his nose, Hayama's hands touching his face and having Hayama's body against his own.

As they pull apart, Miyaji's face feeling unnaturally hot, he asks again, "You really don't want to come inside?"

Hayama chuckles deep in his throat.

"Miyaji-san, as soon as we're inside, I won't be satisfied with just kissing, you know?" he says and steps back. "So better not."

"I know that, dumbass," Miyaji says and hides his face, cheeks bright red and frown deep. "I'm not a kid."

There's a small silence, and the brunette thinks he's somehow repelled Hayama with his words. But as he looks up, he instead sees wide green eyes staring at him both in disbelief and excitement, and he realises right then that yes, they're gonna do this, finally.

He knew it, but it kind of still hits him out of nowhere.

Hayama grabs Miyaji by the arms. "Are you serious, Miyaji-san!?"

"If you don't want to, then whatever," the older says and shakes Hayama's hands off, opening the door to his apartment, knowing exactly what those words would do to Hayama.

"Wha-- of course I want to, Miyaji-san!" Hayama says and walks after him into the apartment.

But then he stops on the spot and turns his head left and right, taking in the apartment.

"I'm realising now that this is my first time in Miyaji-san 's home," he says and takes slow steps through the kitchen, living room until he eventually stops in front of Miyaji's room. He just somehow knows that it is.

Miyaji on the other hand is still in the kitchen and looking through the fridge for something to drink.

"Hayama, do you want a beer?" he calls out, but gets no reply in return.

"Hayama?" he shouts again and starts looking for him, only to find him standing in front of his door room.

He blushes. "Then no beer," he mutters and pushes Hayama slightly aside to open the door.

Just like in trance, the orange-haired walks inside and takes everything in; the desk with some folders lying on it, everything neat and tidy, the cupboards filled with DVDs and CDs of his beloved MiyuMiyu, the big wardrobe that is barely empty because he doesn't need that much clothes to begin with, and then the king-sized bed on which Hayama sits down, beckoning Miyaji over with a hand.

The brunette hesitantly steps forward and takes Hayama's hand, his face bright red and scrunched up as he sits down onto Hayama's lap.

The orange-haired winds his arms around Miyaji's back and caresses him in a soothing manner.

"Are you sure about this, Miyaji-san?" he asks carefully, his cheeks hot as he looks up to meet Miyaji's eyes.

The brown strands are tickling his face, and he smiles sweetly as the older male grunts.

"I'm not a dumbass. I know what's about to happen," he mutters, and then Hayama guides him by the neck and links their lips.

Miyaji reaches up to caress Hayama's face, lets his thumbs brush over Hayama's cheeks and hums into the kiss as he feels his lips between Hayama's.

As they pull away, Hayama asks, "Are you sure?"

His patience snaps, and Miyaji pushes Hayama roughly onto the bed, straddling his hips as to try take over the lead.

He leans down and kisses Hayama again, opening up the boy's mouth and pushing his tongue inside. Electric shocks run through his body and he shudders unnoticed upon feeling Hayama's tongue around his, encircling it before pushing back into Miyaji's mouth and make him give in.

Hayama's hands brush away the brunette strands falling in both his and Miyaji's face. He loves the weight on him, being straddled and pressed into the mattress like he has no way to escape.

It turns him on way too much that Miyaji is so eager to eat him up. After pinning for all those years, he can't believe that this is actually happening, that he's actually holding Miyaji in his arms right now.

He can't help but moan when the brunette tugs at his shirt and pulls it off, throwing it to the floor like a dirty cloth.

"Slow down, Miyaji-san, I'm not going anywhere," he jokes as Miyaji starts to tear his pants off as well.

"Shut up," the brunette grunts and then freezes at the boxers, feeling the nervousness paralyzing his body.

He's actually doing this, he's telling himself as he hooks his fingers into the strap of Hayama's funnily-coloured underwear. His fingers are still shaking though, and he's glad when he feels Hayama's hand clasp around his wrist.

"Miyaji-san, you don't have to force yourself. We can take this slow," he says as he sits up on his elbow to face Miyaji easier.

"I--I know that," the brunette says, and then takes a deep breath before finally pulling down the boxers and exposing Hayama's cock.

He gulps quietly and feels himself breathing heavier, and he can't help but lick his lips.

Hayama watches him in excitement, follows Miyaji's tongue with his eyes and feels his lower part getting hotter.

"Why are you not hard yet?" Miyaji asks and frowns.

Hayama laughs, smiling cheeky. "You have to make me then, Miyaji-san."

"You damn bastard," Miyaji hisses through his teeth and then decides to gather his courage.

He finally reaches for Hayama's cock still limp in his hand, and feels it twitching hotly in his grasp.

It's not particularly long, but very thick; so thick Miyaji can't clasp his fingers around it.

With a deep breath and another look to Hayama, he starts to move his hand up and down, feeling it throb in his hand as if it had its own heartbeat.

It slowly starts to harden in his palm. Though not hard enough, Miyaji thinks and feels his pride hurting.

He doesn't spare a second thought before he dives down and takes the tip of Hayama's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on it and twisting his face as he tastes something bitter on his tongue.

He lets go with a smacking sound and watches in excitement as he sees Hayama's cock standing hard and thick in front of him.

A grin spreads over his face, and he licks his lips. "Don't underestimate me, dumbass."

Hayama laughs breathlessly. "I'm being honest, Miyaji-san, don't do too much or I'll come right away," he says and leans back onto the bed, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

But Miyaji's not listening to him anymore. After the first try his whole embarrassment has vanished, so he pulls Hayama's cock back into his mouth again, trying to take it deeper and failing because the head is just too thick itself.

With his hand, he starts to jerk him off while suckling on the tip, already proudly red and oozing pre-cum.

It still tastes bitter, but Miyaji tries not to scowl too much as he swallows and then keeps going.

This is literally the first time ever that the brunette is sucking on a dick, and therefore tries extra hard as not to disappointed Hayama and make him go soft again instead of hard.

Though as he looks up, he realises there's no need to worry since the younger male is already feeling hot only with having Miyaji around him, his eyes closed and cheeks red, teeth digging into his lip as to keep himself from moaning.

Miyaji just silently smirks and then keeps going, licking along the shaft and spreading his saliva all over to make it more slippery and wet.

He pushes out some of his spit onto Hayama's head and then watches it run down along the length before disappearing in the orange pubic hair.

Hayama lets out a sigh. "Fuck, Miyaji-san."

He's feeling his body tingling everywhere and lets out a surprised moan as Miyaji takes him back in again, encircling his head and stroking his shaft in fast motions.

The movements are now much easier, the shlick sounds now much louder, and at one point Miyaji even doesn't mind the taste of pre-cum in his mouth anymore; the bitterness somehow managing to make him harder as well, his own cock still trapped in his pants.

As he pushes Hayama's cock even further into his mouth, the orange-haired jerks and pulls Miyaji away by the shoulders.

"Stop, Miyaji-san, I'm about to come," he breathes out in a shaky voice and shudders as he sees Miyaji's mouth glistening and covered in his own saliva.

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" the brunette asks irritated and sits up, licking his lips clean.

"I want to come together," Hayama says and leans forward to capture Miyaji in a kiss, immediately forcing his tongue inside and licking along the roof of his mouth, taking all of Miyaji's spit into his own mouth.

As he pulls away, he finally takes off the older man's clothes, stripping him until he's stark naked and then pushes him onto the bed.

"Sorry, Miyaji-san, I can't wait any longer," Hayama says and then lashes with his mouth on Miyaji's throat like a leopard attacking his food.

He starts to suck the skin there, pulls it into his mouth and then lets go with an audible smack.

"Fuck," Miyaji curses and rears his neck. "Bite me, Hayama."

Hayama doesn't miss a beat before he rams his teeth into Miyaji's throat, biting and then licking with his tongue all over before repeating the action only a tad lower; never too much that it bleeds but at least hurts.

With his hands, he spreads the older man's legs and settles into the space, pushing his hips forward and dragging his spit-covered cock over Miyaji's own, make them both groan in bliss.

It's hot and slippery, but neither of them actually mind. In fact like that it's even more arousing, all the sweat and spit keeping them together like a blanket.

Hayama licks all over Miyaji's throat, hearing the man hiss as he touches the places he bit into only seconds ago, and then dives lower, his teeth scratching over Miyaji's body before reaching his nipples and licking at them like a hungry dog.

"So good, Miyaji-san," he moans, his hips still thrusting back and forth. "Wanna eat you up, lick you all over."

Miyaji doesn't reply, instead yelps to his own embarrassment as Hayama starts sucking on one of his nipples as if he was milking him, pulling the nub into his mouth and then dragging it out with his teeth.

Hayama lets go and watches Miyaji's nipple jump back into place, now wet and swollen. Upon eying the man's chest closer though, he notices that Miyaji has inverted nipples.

"So cute, Miyaji-san," he says and tickles the red nub. "Just like a child's."

Miyaji grunts and covers his mouth. "Shut up..."

He says that, but he doesn't mind at all when Hayama sucks at his chest again.

The boy's hand winds around both their cocks, and he starts to jerk them off in a quick manner as he keeps sucking on Miyaji's nipples like a child.

He drags his tongue over the brunette's chest to suck on his other nipple as well; first pressing with the tip of his tongue into that little hole of Miyaji's nipples before sucking it back out, turning the older male crazy with his actions.

With Hayama playing both his chest and cock, he's sure he can't hold out any longer.

"Hayama-- coming--" he hisses, teeth forced closed and face scrunched up.

But instead of slowing down like Miyaji was hoping to, Hayama begins to speed up; jerking them now rougher, sucking on one of his nipples while his free hand plays with and pinches the other one.

"Miyaji-san," the younger breathes with Miyaji's nub still in his mouth. "Together--"

There are only wet and naughty sounds reaching the brunette's ears before both come with a strangled sound, their bodies tensing up and coming all over his stomach.

Hayama let go of his nipples during their orgasm as to not accidentally bite him too hard, and now he's just breathing hard onto Miyaji's chest while coming down from his high, making the older male shudder under him.

"That was amazing, Miyaji-san," he murmurs, and then reaches up to kiss his lips sweetly, making Miyaji moan because his body is just over-stimulated right now.

The brunette can barely nod, his arms lying to his sides as his chest heaves up and down, breathing harder than after any basketball match he's ever had.

It's now hotter in the room than before, and he's just silently hoping he didn't turn on the heater before he left the apartment in a hurry.

Hayama rubs his nose against Miyaji's cheek in an affectionate gesture, and the older male tries very hard not to laugh while Hayama's behaving like a cat.

He feels the orange-haired hum against his cheek, and Miyaji finally gets the strength in his arms back. He reaches for Hayama and kisses him again, enjoying the feeling when the younger male pushes the brown strands behind his ear.

Hayama pulls back and smiles. "I love you, Miyaji-san."

Miyaji lets out a shaky breath, his eyes widely staring at the man in front of him.

Honestly speaking, he expected Hayama to say it to him one day, but he was sure, if it actually happened, he would be shocked and terrified. Instead, he feels something warm swell in his chest, so totally unlike him, and he pulls Hayama back for a kiss, so deep and meaningful like he's never kissed someone before.

"Keep going, idiot," Miyaji says, using the insult now as a rather affectionate name, and spreads his legs again.

"Miyaji-san, we don't have to go all the way today," Hayama says and sits up. "We can do that another time as well."

He gets kicked by Miyaji once; rather awkward in their position, but the brunette somehow manages anyway.

"I'm fine with it, so do it already," he says and then tries something out he wouldn't have done if he didn't just have an orgasm. "Fuck me, _Kotarou_."

He sees something in Hayama's eyes, like a flash before his pupils blow up and Miyaji can barely see the green anymore.

"Lube?" the orange-haired simply asks, his voice suddenly low and raspy.

Miyaji mutely points to the drawer to his bed's right, almost misses how Hayama opens it and pulls out the small tube before sitting back between his legs in fast motions.

Hayama doesn't waste time in both lubing up his fingers and Miyaji's entrance.

"Here I go," he quietly murmurs and finally pushes the first finger past the rim of Miyaji's ass, watches it stretch around him and suck him in like a whirlpool.

Miyaji quietly hisses, scrunching up his face. He doesn't want to whine like a child, but it still stings. He didn't do it often enough by himself to have already gotten used to it.

Hayama slowly thrusts inside, his eyes practically glued to Miyaji's asshole. He enjoys hearing the shlick sounds, enjoys seeing Miyaji's cock twitch with every push, slowly getting hard again.

He tries to keep it slow and tender, but with the older male's breath getting slowly rougher and the moans coming out of his mouth, Hayama can't help but add a second finger and groan upon seeing Miyaji's asshole stretch around him more, swallow his fingers like a pro.

"Amazing," he laughs breathlessly and decides to speed up, move his fingers back and forth in a faster motion.

"Miyaji-san, do you remember my dribbling skills?" the orange-haired asks and looks up to meet Miyaji's gaze, both their pupils blown up in pleasure.

The brunette quietly nods.

"The more fingers I used, the harder I could dribble?" Hayama asks again. "Now watch this. Two fingers."

He sticks out his tongue and then _does the thing;_ where he crooks his fingers like any other person, but manages to hit all the good spots inside Miyaji, makes him buck up his hips and let out a strangled scream as Hayama keeps moving his fingers up and down.

"Hayama, fuck--" Miyaji grabs the sheets under him, his toes curling into the mattress as well, and he tries so hard not to actually scream like a child. He has no idea what Hayama's doing, but whatever it is, _he's doing it fucking right._

"Three fingers," the younger male breathes and adds the third one, stretching Miyaji's asshole even wider and watching the lube run down the crack of his ass.

It's twitching, practically breathing and just pulling in Hayama's fingers like an undertow.

Miyaji has long forgotten the pain of being stretched and now loves the feeling, loves feeling Hayama move his fingers inside him like crazy. Every single touch gives the brunette an electric shock and makes him jump and twitch in pleasure.

He wants to feel it even deeper and bigger.

"Hayama, stop--" he breathes and grabs for the male's wrist. "Fuck me already."

As always, Hayama doesn't waste any time. He pulls out his fingers and uses the lube coating them to spread around his cock as he positions himself at Miyaji's entrance.

"Miyaji-san, maybe you should lie on your stomach. That way it will hurt less," he says, still managing somehow to think clearly through the pleasure in his head. But the older just shakes his head.

"I want to see you," he murmurs in embarrassment and tries to hide his face as he feels his cheek turn even warmer.

Hayama nods smiling, and with short hesitation, he pushes inside.

He does it slowly, watches Miyaji already hiss as the head of his cock breaks through the rim, and then takes even more time before he settles inside completely, sighing as he feels the wet and juicy walls clench around him like a tight blanket.

"Miyaji-san, are you alright?" Hayama asks and cups the man's cheeks, trying to make him feel save.

His cock is already twitching and jerking in anticipation, but he wants this to feel good for the both of them, so he holds back with pounding into Miyaji like a dog in heat.

The brunette swallows and then nods slowly. Even though Hayama's fingers are coated in lube, he enjoys feeling them on his skin.

That's why he pulls one of the thumbs into his mouth and starts suckling on them like a baby, tastes the lube and probably the insides of his own asshole on his tongue.

Hayama is watching breathlessly, the scene playing in front of him making his cock jerk harder, and he slowly pulls his hips back, the head hooking into the rim of Miyaji's asshole, before he thrusts back inside, this time a tad rougher.

Miyaji quietly hums, thinks it's exactly how he imagined.

Hayama is spreading him properly, opening him up and literally forcing his way inside while the walls around him try to push him back.

But he keeps himself exactly where he is, even enjoys being squeezed and milked like this. Because as soon as he's seated as deep as possible, it feels like Miyaji's walls never want to let go of him, hug and kiss him like it's the safest place on earth.

"Miyaji-san, so good--" Hayama's voice cracks, slipping an octave higher than the both of them are used to as he keeps pounding into Miyaji like mad.

His whole body is shaking in excitement, the feeling of finally being with _and_ inside Miyaji making him lose control.

The brunette is twisting his face in a poor attempt to keep in his moans, both fingers and toes twisting into the blanket.

"Fuck, Hayama-- _Hayama_ \--" he whines, his brown strands sticking to his sweaty face.

The orange-haired male speeds up, his balls slapping against the crack of Miyaji's ass and adding to the loud noises of their bodies.

The sheets are already soaked with their sweat, dragging along with their movements as Hayama surely pounds into Miyaji, snapping his hips and diving back inside in that safe and hot place that is Miyaji's asshole.

Hayama whispers a row of 'finally, finally's as he grips Miyaji's hips and pulls him closer, fucks into him like he's always wanted to.

His thrusts are rough but clumsy, pushes inside uncontrollably. But he's also too far gone to do it decently, the feeling so overwhelming to him.

It's hot, wet and tight, but Miyaji somehow manages to makes himself even hotter, wetter and tighter as Hayama keeps fucking him, almost being choked.

But Hayama wouldn't mind being choked by these erotic walls bouncing around him, wouldn't mind being hurt as long as Miyaji felt his orgasms coming over him like a flock of horses.

He watches Miyaji's eyes roll into the back of his head, his fingers digging deeper into Hayama's biceps as he mewls loud and throws his head back.

"Hayama-- I think I'm-- I'm--" The brunette scrunches up his face as his body keeps tingling, the feeling spreading from belly to the tips of his fingers.

He notices it getting hotter, his walls clearly tightening around Hayama's cock as the male tries to push back inside, now with more force and a stronger thrust of his hips.

Hayama nods. "Me too, Miyaji-san-- together-- together, Miyaji-san--"

He speeds up, the slaps resounding now louder and clearer as he thrusts his hips against Miyaji's ass.

"Argh, fuck--" Miyaji tenses up, his whole body stiffing as he comes, cock throbbing and spurting cum over his belly, limbs shaking heavily.

"Miyaji-san, Miyaji-san--" Hayama feels Miyaji tense around and under him, feels the walls tighten and _actually_ choke him, so much that he's not able to move anymore and just comes inside the brunette like a fountain, paints his surroundings in white and wets them further.

He slumps down directly onto Miyaji, cheek pressed against his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

The brunette is breathing just as hard and just as tired, yet he reaches out and lets his fingers run through Hayama's short hair.

Sweat is covering their bodies, it's slippery and uncomfortable, yet they both feel content, Hayama breathing in the scent of Miyaji and sex.

Their breaths calm down, rib cages stop heaving until they're lying still.

Hayama sighs and closes his eyes in euphoria, his fingers reaching over to caress Miyaji's heated cheek.

"Waiting was definitely worth it," he sighs and mouths at Miyaji's chest, leaving light kisses along his skin.

The brunette groans, but Hayama can hear him smile.

"Shut up, dumbass, or I'll crush you."


End file.
